The Choice
by mephisto20100
Summary: Lilly got shot by her father and now she had to make the most crucial choice in her life. What would it be? Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana. Any characters or names other than the one from the actual show are just pure imagination. I'm sorry if I ever happen to depicture an actual living or dead person, it is unintentional. I don't own any of the brands mentioned in this story.

**WARNING! :** This is a Femslash story. You don't like? Then for the love of god, don't read it!!

**Information:** The story takes place in an alternate universe. Forget about the Hannah Montana secret, it's just a stage name and everybody knows Miley is Hannah.

**Lilly's POV.**

I was standing in the rain. Tonight was the night I feared for a long time now. I always thought I would die happily, or at least as happily as I could, with Miley next to me and we could have our last kiss before I passed away.

I guess destiny had other plan for me.

The sight before me was completely the opposite of what I thought. It was dark, really dark, and raining too. I was lying in the streets my clothes covered with blood, my own blood. Everything around me seemed so far away but so close at the same time. I wanted to get up and run away, run away from the house I wasn't welcome into anymore. Next beside me was the paramedic working on my body, they wanted to bring me back but I already knew my fate.

The cops standing on the sidewalk holding the crowd back looked disgusted. I couldn't blame them for feeling that way. I was disgusted too. I was disgusted that someone I trusted and loved so much could betray me in the worse way possible. I always thought my father was the kind of person who would understand me and help me throughout life.

I guess we can't really know a person.

Robbie Ray was talking to a cop, he kept looking at my body and the expression he had was that of someone completely disheartened. I guess when you are a witness to a murder you must feel that way, especially when you tried to save that person and failed. I really wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't be blaming himself.

Oliver was there too. He looked as disheartened as Robbie Ray but there was something more to his feeling. He looked more furious and mad than sad. I saw him giving my father the death glare, I also heard him talking with his mother. The discussion was pretty interesting. I caught the words 'revenge' and 'kill' in the discussion. I knew Oliver was more than this weak boy. I knew he had a darker side that he kept locked away all the time, I understand now why.

Now you might ask yourself why I was standing here in front of my house and not walking to the other side. It's simple. I have a choice to make and an important one too. I was at an important crossroad in my destiny and from that decision the lives of several people could change forever. I was lingering in the living world for one reason only.

I was here to think about my answer… and I needed to be really careful.

**Flashback - Lilly meet Miley –**

"_Mom!" I yelled._

_I was in my bedroom putting on my swimsuit. Today was the best day to go to the beach. It was sunny and warm. Usually I would stay at home with my best friend Oliver hanging out with me. We would watch TV, movies and play video games until it was time for him to go home._

_Today I wanted to go out. Although it was surprising since I rarely went out, except when Oliver called me so could hang out at Rico's. Today was the exception because I woke up with the feeling that something good will happen to me._

"_Yeah" Mom yelled back._

"_I'm going to the beach. Oliver will be there and he might come back for lunch." I yelled._

"_Okay" Mom yelled. "Tell him to be more careful this time."_

_I rolled my eyes. Last time we went to the beach, Oliver ended up with some 'clothes' problems and had to wore mine until he got to his house and got new one. It had been really funny for me, for him not so much._

_The walk to the beach wasn't that long since we lived right next to it. But I had to go by Oliver's place before so it took us slightly longer to get there. The beach was packed but Oliver knew where to go if we wanted a place to sit. We had our little special place where we could be alone and enjoy the water and the sun._

_Today though, our special spot was already taken. When we got there, there were a girl about my age and a boy slightly older than me, playing or fighting. They stopped whatever they were doing when they noticed us._

"_Hi" the girl said with a big smile._

_In my entire life, I had never seen a smile so beautiful. That girl had that incredible aura around her because I caught myself smiling back._

"_Hi" I said._

"_Want to join?" she said pointing to a spot beside them._

_By that point I was rendered speechless by the beauty of the girl. She was wearing a white top with a black skirt. Although her body was really sexy, her best features were her eyes. They captured mine the moment I laid my eyes on her. I would have stayed still for a long time if Oliver hadn't pushed me so we could sit down._

"_You need to excuse my friend." Oliver said. "She isn't used to see other people that much."_

"_It's okay." The girl said. "We're new in town anyway."_

_I couldn't explain it but when she said they were new in town. I had that incredible feeling that somehow, our lives were bound to intersect and it would stay like that for a long time._

_**Flashback – Lilly and Miley's first date –**_

_Finally, I was finally able to tell Miley how I felt about her. The best part was that she felt the same way about me. I was a bit surprised it took us until our senior year in high school for us to admit our feelings. It was worth the wait though. We wouldn't have enjoyed it that way if we had told each other earlier._

_For our first date, Miley had decided to take me to a restaurant. She chose 'Allegria' and from what I heard earlier from mom, it was a really expensive restaurant but with foods to die for. I almost fainted when I heard the price of their simplest meals. I guess when you are secretly a pop star, you can afford that kind of treats but I never thought Miley would actually use her celebrity for our first date._

"_Feeling weird?" I heard Miley said._

_I was looking at the menu and I really tried to keep myself from fainting. The price kept repeating in my head like my mom's voice when she was lecturing me. The lowest price I saw so far was 50 dollars._

"_Kind of." I said._

_Miley dropped her menu and reached for my head, she enveloped my hand with hers. She picked my menu and put it on the table. We looked at each other for a moment and then she leaned over the table to give me a kiss. I was a little bit taken off guard because Miley had always been against showing our love to the public._

"_You don't have to." She said when she broke the kiss. "I brought you here because I love you with all my heart."_

_I smiled. For the first time in our relationship, granted it was really early, she said she loved me. Around me I noticed some gaze turning toward us. Most of them came from older people and what was surprising was the understanding in their eyes. Maybe seeing us in love remembered them of when they fell in love the first time._

"_I know you love me" I said. "But you could have taken me to a fast food and it would have been the same." I added jokingly._

_Miley chuckled but shook her head. "Not in a million year. I want the best for you and if I can afford it, I'll do it."_

_The surprising part was that I completely trusted her. When she said she wanted the best for me, I understood she would do anything to make me happy and that our life together would be filled with happiness._

_**Flashback – Lilly and Miley's wedding, the reception –**_

_I couldn't believe we had moved so fast in our relationship. At first, I had second thought about us getting married but as the days passed by I started to understand that Miley and I were meant to be together. If I needed proof I just had to look back to the time we had together and I would see the good time we had. Beside were in college and adults, we were old enough to make our important decisions about our lives together._

_When I told my parents about Miley and I getting married, they told me it was great and they were going to bless the wedding. It sounded good but I couldn't help but feel that something was off with my father. He hadn't reacted like it was big news instead he distanced himself from me and my mother. I hadn't thought about it that much since I had much more on my mind like planning the wedding._

_Miley wanted a big wedding but I wanted a small ceremony. We had some fights about that but in the end we ended with a compromise, we would have a ceremony at the church but with only our closest friends and family. The media wanted to be there to capture what they called 'the wedding of the millennium'. We granted the exclusivity to E! Tonight._

"_Lilly?" Miley said._

_We were outside the hotel where the reception had been taken place. I wanted to some air and Miley decided to accompany me outside. Earlier this month, my father freaked out on me. I was shocked when he yelled at me that he didn't want me to marry Miley, that I was too young to get married and, the worse part, that I shouldn't be getting married to another woman._

_The last part was really shocking to my mother and I, we always thought my father was okay with my relationship with Miley. When we told them about us seeing each other, they were fine with it and we were happy about it. But now that my father told me his true feelings, it had been hard on me. I was thinking about postponing the wedding or cancelling it altogether but at the last minute Miley talked me out of it._

"_Still thinking about your father?" Miley said while holding me close to her._

_I looked at her. Her face was emotionless, nothing was showing on it. It was like looking at a robot._

"_Yeah." I sadly said. "He isn't fine with us being married. You know how I don't like hurting him."_

_Miley put her head against mine. She kissed my forehead and then said, "I know. I know. But look at it this way, we are adults now. We are in love and adults. I don't see anything standing in our life together. So what if your father doesn't approve of the wedding. He doesn't know how we feel about each other and even if he knew it, what can he do about it?"_

"_I don't know." I said._

_The feeling I had before and had started to fade suddenly return and they were stronger. I had the feeling that something really bad would happen, I wasn't sure when but it was going to happen eventually._

**Flash forward – Lilly's funeral –**

As I was expecting Miley was completely destroyed when she learnt about my death. She had been on a tour when she learnt about it, she cancel the rest of her tour so that she could be here today. Her fans didn't understand at first but when her manager told the news they supported. I think it was her fans' support that stopped her from getting too depress.

My funeral wasn't what I expected but way better. Everybody I knew was there. All my classmates were there to support Miley throughout that tragic time. The two people I thought I would never see again were there too, Amber and Ashley were standing among the thousands of people gathered around me coffin. Miley and her father were standing the closest to me and Jackson and Oliver were behind them. So far, no one couldn't help but cry.

I was surprise that I touched so many lives in my life.

The ceremony wasn't that long but it was charged with so much emotion that even I, someone dead, could feel it. I felt the emotion inside everybody's heart but the one I cared about was Miley's. I took time to feel hers and I was starting to regret it. Inside Miley's heart was something I hadn't seen before. Inside Miley's heart was revenge, in my entire life with her I hadn't seen her wanting revenge on someone but right now she wanted revenge on my father.

The only difference with Oliver was the fact that she wasn't going to kill him, but she was going to make his life a living hell.

**Miley's house –**

Miley didn't look at the expense. She hired the best lawyer in the world to sue my father. The trial lasted for months but the verdict was pronounced yesterday. My father got out free because of some missing evidence. Miley nearly killed my father when she heard the verdict. I actually laughed when she lunged at my father in the court. He screamed like a little girl when Miley punched the hell out of him.

Since the end of the trial, Miley spent her time inside her house doing nothing but watching some old movies we made together and crying. She became a complete train wreck waiting for her end to come.

I stayed with her all the time and believe me when I say that seeing her like that was the hardest thing I ever did. I was helplessly watching her ruining her life.

**Miley's bathroom –**

"Miley" I yelled.

What I feared she would do had happened. Miley was on the floor her wrists cut wide open. The blood was spilling out like a river. I knelt beside her and tried to help her but me being a ghost, or something like that, didn't help the matter. I watched helplessly Miley dying and there was nothing I could do except making my decision now.

"Angel" I screamed. "I'm ready!"

A blinding flash appeared soon followed by a sudden gust of wind inside the bathroom. When I opened my eyes I saw an immaculate angel standing by the door. She was holding some kind of globe in her right hand.

"Are you ready for your choice?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yes" I said weakly.

I guess from now on, I'll have to live with the consequences of my choice.

**Post notes: **So what do you think? What is Lilly's choice? I have my idea on it but I want to know yours. If someone wants to write something that follow these events then that person should write it, as long as that person credit my works I'm fine with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana. Any characters or names other than the one from the actual show are just pure imagination. I'm sorry if I ever happen to depicture an actual living or dead person, it is unintentional. I don't own any of the brands mentioned in this story.

**WARNING! :** This is a Femslash story. You don't like? Then for the love of god, don't read it!! This story contains sexual parts and languages.

**Information:** The story takes place in an alternate universe. Forget about the Hannah Montana secret, it's just a stage name and everybody knows Miley is Hannah.

**Lilly's POV.**

I did it. I made my choice. To tell you the truth I was going to back away at the last second, but seeing Miley lying dead on the floor was the motivation I needed to make that choice. So far, I had a mixed feeling about my choice. My heart was telling me that I shouldn't have done it but my brain was telling me the exact opposite and that choice was for the best.

You want to know what my choice was. Well, I went back to the root of my problem. I went all the way back to exactly one month before I met Miley for the first time. If I wanted to change my future, the month before I met Miley was the perfect opportunity.

**One month before Lilly met Miley –**

_I was in the kitchen helping mom with the dinner. Dad, that old homophobic son of a bitch, was in the living room watching the news. He was commenting on how Miley moving to Malibu would disturb the peaceful city of Malibu. I was trying hard to not listen to his comments but Miley was still in my mind, and would probably stay in there forever, and I couldn't let him trashed my sweet Miley that way, so I told him to shut up. He didn't respond to my comment but he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the night._

_Mom didn't let me go, though. She lectured me on how respect to my parents should be important. I excused myself and we continued making the dinner. A few minutes later, the topic I knew mom would bring up was brought up._

"_Sweetie." mom said. I smiled at the how she called me. I always loved when she called me sweetie. It showed how much she loved me and not that she still saw me as a baby. "I have big announcement for you."_

_I could sense mom's nervousness. "Go on." I said as casually as possible._

_Mom looked at me to gauge my mood. She smiled when she knew I was calm. "Okay, you know how these past few weeks my company was deciding on promoting someone." I nodded for her to continue. "Well, today was the day they were going to give an answer…"_

"_You should do it." I said cutting off mom's sentence._

_She looked at me curiously. "But I didn't tell you who they chose?"_

_I chuckled. "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. If they didn't choose you, you wouldn't have told me." I said matter-of-factly._

_Mom nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay. Well, the problem is that the job is in Miami and you know what it means." I nodded. I perfectly knew what it meant. "Okay, I just wanted to know if you were fine with it."_

"_I'm perfectly okay with it, mom. I know you love your job and how bad you wanted that promotion." I said with a big fake smile on my face. "If your job is in Miami then we move to Miami. It's simple. I don't see the problem in that."_

_Mom looked suspiciously at me. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine." I said a bit of sadness showing in my voice._

**Present days –**

It was weird going to a completely new school where I knew no one. Oliver took the news of me moving away pretty hard but he told me we could still keep in touch. Since the day we arrived in our new house, I called him every night and I e-mailed him as much as possible. So far, he hadn't talked about meeting Miley. I guessed he was either still depressing about my departure or he already met her but she wasn't interested and so he didn't want to tell me his big failure.

Beside school and talking to Oliver, I was still thinking a lot about Miley. It was weird though because, I knew everything about her but she didn't know me at all. Sometimes I even started crying when I listened to one of her songs. Hearing her voice always brought back the love we had together and that I wouldn't be able to have ever again. Strangely, all of her songs so far had been sad one. They were completely different from her peppy ones I remembered.

The more I listened to them, the more I felt them literally talking to me. Each one of her songs talked differently to me but they were all saying the same thing, something was missing from her life. I knew what was missing from her life, me. When I came to that conclusion, I always wanted to call her but then I remembered that she didn't know me and would probably call the police on me.

A few days ago, a local radio station was giving away tickets to one of her concert in Malibu. I entered the competition and won, granted I knew all the answers to the questions asked, but still I won the tickets fair and square. They were front row seats with backstage access. The last part was a dilemma, if I went backstage how would I react to the presence of Miley? Would I act casually like I didn't know her or would I completely freak out on her?

Am I stupid or what? I didn't have to go backstage. God sometimes I'm so dumb.

**One week later – Day of the concert –**

I was at the stadium waiting for Oliver. I invited him because, he was my best friend and because we needed that time together to make up for the past four months we spent apart. I was actually pretty excited for the concert. Most of my excitation came from the fact that I was going to see Miley again. From the pictures I saw in the magazines, she was still as pretty as ever if not better. That excitation was a bit lowered by some fears too, I hadn't realized it when I got the tickets but a few days ago it hit me. The tickets were front row seats so Miley and I were bound to make eye contact. It was that part that I feared, when we made eye contact for the first time in my old reality, it was the moment we fell in love with each other. I feared that it would happen again and that the destiny I was running from returned and bit me in the ass.

I found the perfect solution though. I dyed my hairs black and was wearing something that wasn't me at all, a skirt and a black bustier. Girly clothes had been my choice of clothes in either reality so I was pretty sure Miley wouldn't fall for me or at least wouldn't recognize me. If she ever asked my name I would lie about it too, I chose Lola as my new name. Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why Lola? I chose it because it was pretty and because she wasn't supposed to know that name here.

Oliver was curious as to why I chose to hide my true identity or why I chose to wear girly clothes. I told him it wasn't his business and that if he didn't want me to whip his ass up he better stay out of it. He kept his mouth shut.

**After the concert - Lilly's house –**

Oh my god! It didn't go as good as planned. The concert part went pretty well, I kept eye contact to a minimum. It was the backstage part that didn't go well. I think Miley had fallen for me, not me as Lilly but me as Lola. It was a good thing I went under a disguise because she asked me my number and I gave her, not my real one but a fake one. I really wanted to give my real one though but I didn't want her to mourn my death again.

I was fairly sure I was safe for now but I decided to not go to one of her concert ever again. I didn't want to repeat history again.

**Lilly – First day in college –**

Okay, what was up with history? Did history really wanted me and Miley to suffer again? Because if it was that then it was doing a fucking good job! Today was orientation day on campus and guess, what person I saw first thing when I arrived on campus. Yes, that's right, Miley.

Miley Stuart aka Hannah Montana was going to the same college as me. What a fucking coincidence! I purposely chose a college far away from Malibu but apparently thousands of miles wasn't enough because Miley happened to choose the same one.

I knew I should have accepted the job mom proposed to me when I finished high school. But then again with my luck, our paths would have somehow cross again.

But nothing was played yet, I enrolled into law school and knowing Miley, she must have chosen drama or music or something that wasn't linked to law. Maybe we won't see each other for the rest of our college years.

I hope so.

**Four months later –**

I was doomed. Miley not only went to the some of the classes I was taking but she was also my roommate at the sorority I was in. The only good thing was the fact that she was a well known lesbian and already had a girlfriend in the sorority, so I think she wasn't interested in me. Okay, it wasn't that good for me. It was really hard to see Miley with another girl, especially when that girl was with her just for her money. Each time I saw that fucking gold digger I wanted to punch her in the face until it was so fucked up even her mother wouldn't recognize her.

But I couldn't do it, I couldn't even tell Miley to be careful with her because it would give away that I cared about her and I didn't want to show that I cared about her. God the next four years were going to be hell.

I hated my choices sometimes.

**Last year in college – First day –**

The previous years in college weren't as difficult as I thought. Miley and I got along pretty well but I always kept some distance between us, I didn't want her to be attached to me. She often asked me to go out with her and her girlfriend, which I still didn't know the name, but I always refused pretending to focus on my studies first. The truth was I didn't have much to study for since I went to law school in my other reality. It was just an excuse for me to spend as less time as possible with her.

I think she thinks I hate her.

At the end of last year, a week before the end of classes, she asked me if I wanted to accompany her on the nationwide tour she had planned. I reluctantly accepted her invitation just because I wanted to show her that I didn't hate her and because she was bugging me about it for an entire week. Her girlfriend was supposed to come along but she bailed at the last minute leaving Miley and I all alone.

I was going to kill that ugly bitch, when we'll come home.

The tour was a success until the middle of it, when Miley's girlfriend called her one night and dumped her right on the spot without giving her any explanation. That night was really hard for both of us but for different reasons. For her it was hard because she had been dump but for me it was because she insisted on sleeping in the same bed with me holding her. God, when I held her in my arms I felt the rushed of emotions flooding all over my body. I wanted to kiss her like I used to but the image of her dead stopped me from doing it.

History wasn't going to happen again.

**Mid semester – Lilly's new room –**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't live with Miley when she was that depressed. After we got back from the tour she was fine but then as the weeks passed she started to act weird around me. Okay, she wasn't acting weird. She was acting all flirty and touchy with me. When we were together in our bedroom, she kept glancing at me with flirty eyes. I liked it for a while but then it started to get annoying. I didn't want her to get emotionally attached to me because I knew where it would lead us, an unhappy ending.

I did the only thing I could think off. I did a preemptive strike.

**Flashback –**

"_Miley" I said. "We need to talk."_

_Miley immediately brighten up. I was feeling sorry for her because she didn't know what was coming at her. We walked outside the house and sat down near the pool. I sat down on a long chair and Miley sat down next to me. She was sitting dangerously too close for me to be comfortable, I could feel her warmth brushing against my skin and I was starting to get weak against it._

_I needed to be quick and heartbreaking so she won't try to seduce me ever again._

"_I know what you're doing." I said casually while looking into her eyes._

_Miley chuckled and again, my body was getting even weaker at the sound of her melodious chuckles._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." She said playfully._

_I sharpened my look at her and she understood that I was really serious. She quickly looked away._

"_So what?" she said._

"_Don't do it." I said. "I don't like you that way. I'm fine with us staying friends but…" I searched for the right words to tell her. "… I don't see us together, not now not ever, I'm sorry."_

_I saw the hurt expression on Miley face and I wasn't going to say anything to make it less hurtful but she was Miley and you know how I cared about her._

"_You really don't like me that way?" she asked her voice cracking a little. "Are you sure because, I just get that vibe when we are together."_

_I frowned in confusion. "What vibe?" I asked tentatively._

"_You know that we belong together and that we should be together." She said._

_Oh that vibe. I guess whether it was in that reality or another one, Miley and I were meant for each other. God, how can I change my life when the universe was against you? My life sucks hard._

"_Maybe it's because your girlfriend just broke up with you." I said. "Just give it some times and everything will return to normal."_

_Miley shook her head and that's when I noticed the tears forming in her eyes. Her expression changed too, she was looking at me like I said I hated her. She got up and stared at me for a second._

"_I know you're lying." She said. "I know you're attracted to me and I know you want to be with me."_

"_Don't say it." I warned her._

_She laughed sarcastically. "I know you're in love with me. I gave you the opportunity but you didn't take it? I don't know what is wrong with you but you need to sort your life because I won't wait for you eternally."_

_She turned to leave but before she started walking she said, "You know, she didn't break up with me. I broke up with her. I broke up with her because I knew we are meant to be together." She paused and then continued. "You know life isn't about always taking the safe path. Life is about taking chances and the risks that comes with it. If I had the chance to change something in my life, I would return back in time to break up with Eve and be with you instead. But I guess we won't know about that."_

_I watched her walking away. My heart told me to get up and run after her but my body didn't listen. She was right about the life part. I chose the safe path instead of living what I should have had with Miley. I needed to let her go for good._

**End of flashback –**

After that little talk, I picked up my belongings and left the sorority house. I got a new room as far as possible from Miley. Moving away from the sorority and Miley brought up a lot of rumors. Surprisingly none of them were bad. Apparently the whole campus were literally talking about Miley and I behind our backs, not in a bad way but more like a TV drama where the whole campus was watching us under the microscope and waiting for us to get together because they all thought we looked good together.

I couldn't agree more.

Besides being a bit depressed for a week, I didn't take the whole drama that bad. Miley on the other hand took it pretty bad, I guess when you have the girls you loved turn you down before something even happen you were bound to be really depressed.

She'll have to get use to it like I got used to it. Nothing would ever happen between us, unless my dad 'mysteriously' died.

**Day before Graduation day –**

Finally, the last day of hell before heaven finally arrived. Graduation day was only one day away but I was already excited. I packed my things up and moved them to my parents' house before I could move them to my own apartment. As for the job, well I signed a contract for an internship in a prestigious law firm. They said they were watching my entire college year since the day I was in, which I found really weird, and said that if I wanted I could work with them after graduation.

I hadn't heard that much about Miley's whereabouts after she dropped out of college and focused on her career. Some students in my classes told me that the last thing she said before moving away was, that she regretted waiting before making her move on me and that if she had a second chance she would take it without any regrets. Oliver called me one day to tell me that Miley moved back to her old house in Malibu and that from what he could see sometimes, she was really depressed. Each time he called, I could hear the urgency in his voice. I knew he was rooting for me to go after her. Sadly each time I put my feelings aside and chose not to act on them, after all I made the choice to not be with Miley and spare her the pain of losing me.

**Lilly's nineteenth birthday –**

Just a small note here, yesterday mom and dad dropped by to give me my presents. It was a beautiful necklace with a heart on it. Before they went away, mom gave me another present. It was a bracelet and on it was engraved the words 'Love U'. I asked mom who it was from but she didn't answer me. I put the bracelets with the other jewelry I rarely wore.

I wasn't really in the mood on celebrating my nineteenth birthday. In my other reality, it was the day I married Miley and I couldn't celebrate that day because I knew that two days later I would end up dead.

**Malibu general hospital – emergency waiting room –**

Oh my god! I can't believe what was happening to me right now. In my other reality, I died and left Miley in pain. In this reality, it was Miley who ended up leaving me in pain. She wasn't dead yet but the doctor said that she was in critical condition and had only a small chance of surviving.

It was Oliver who called me when he learned about Miley being admitted at the hospital for a suicide attempt. His mother got dispatched to her house and she called him to tell him to call me. At first I thought it was some pathetic attempt from him to get us together, and I was even thinking it was Miley who plotted that with him, but at the same moment I saw the news on the TV. I took the first flight to Malibu and now I was waiting for the doctor's update of her situation.

"Lilly Truscott?" I heard the doctor say.

"Yes"

He led me to his office. I sat down on the chair. I immediately noticed the creepy atmosphere inside the room. I immediately knew something was up and it was something bad, really bad.

"I have some bad news." The doctor said bluntly.

I nodded. At least he didn't waste my time with some speech. "Go on. There's no point in waiting."

"I'm sorry but there's a little chance that Ms. Stuart will not recover from her attempted suicide." The doctor said.

I closed my eyes fighting to keep the tears that were going to come out at bay. I knew history was going to repeat itself. I was stupid to think that by changing my destiny, I would avoid my death and therefore saving Miley.

"There's really nothing you can do." I said hopefully.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but we already tried everything. She's not going to make the night."

I let out a sob. The tears that I was holding back were coming out now. I grabbed a tissue on the table and let out all of my pain. I remembered what Miley said last time in college, about me taking the safe path and not taking the chances that life gave me.

I guessed she somehow knew I was fighting fate.

"I'm sorry Miley." I whispered as I entered her room.

She was lying on the bed pale and vulnerable but yet she was still really beautiful. They were bandages on her wrists and they immediately reminded me of last time. I sat down on a chair beside her bed and took one of her hands in mine. I held her hand silently, I wanted to say something but nothing was coming out. The silence inside the room started to make me even more depressed.

Then suddenly it happened, the monitors started to beep like crazy. I quickly ran outside to get the doctor but deep down I knew Miley was already dead. The confirmation came a few minutes later when the doctor told me in person. He let me go inside the room one last time so I could say my goodbye.

The room felt quieter now that the monitors were turned off. I walked to the bed and watched Miley's body. I let out a last sob before leaning down and give her a kiss. The kiss she should have had a long time ago.

"Goodbye… sweetie." I said before turning to leave the room.

When I got to the door something strange happened. The room suddenly blacked out and when the light reappeared there were nothing left except Miley's bed and me. The rest of the room was empty.

"So is this what you want?" a soft voice asked.

I turned around and saw the same angel that granted me my wish.

"What?" I said in complete confusion. I was totally lost and I mean lost. "What is going on? Why are we here? And why had it happened again?"

The angel walked until she was in front of me. "I told you last time. Every choice has his consequences."

"I know but…" I let out a sob and sniffled back my tears. "I thought that if moved far from Miley then nothing would happen."

The angel put a hand on my shoulder. "It's not that simple." She said. "No matter how hard you try, eventually history will rewrite itself the way it should be."

"It means that no matter what I do. Miley will always end up dead." I said defeated.

The angel nodded with a sad smile on her face. I turned my head to look at Miley.

"I guess you're right. It was stupid of me to think I could change history." I said. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. It's entirely up to you now." The angel said.

I smiled at what the angel said. I had an idea but I don't know if the angel could do it.

"What if…" I didn't have time to finish my sentence because the angel smiled and snapped her fingers.

The world around me started to spin, I felt the dizziness getting stronger by the seconds and just when I thought I was going to pass out I opened my eyes. I gasped in shock when I saw where I reappeared.

"Thanks" I whispered to the angel.

The only response I got was a gentle breeze even though the windows were closed. I grabbed the bags of clothes lying on my bed and walked out of my bedroom and toward my second chance with Miley.

This time, I will live my life to the fullest and enjoy every moment I spent with Miley.

**Post note:** Here is the definitive ending. I recognized it feels rushed but like I told you before, that story wasn't planned with a definitive ending so I had to come up with one. Thanks anyway if you have read it.


End file.
